Various magnetic devices, such as klystrons, traveling wave tubes, microwave devices, and other magnetic circuits, have employed magnetic cladding to help intensify the desired working magnetic field, as well as to reduce the external affects of the magnetic device due to leakage of magnetic flux.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,054 entitled "Low Flux Leakage Magnetic Construction" issuing to Neugebauer discloses a number of magnetic circuits, each having a magnetic cladding thereon. These various cladding devices produce cladding circuits that reduce the exterior magnetic flux leakage and increase the desired working magnetic field intensity without appreciably increasing the size or weight of the magnetic circuit. Another example of magnetic cladding used in magnetic circuits is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,887 entitled "Lightweight Cladding for Magnetic Circuits" issuing to Herbert A. Leupold, the same inventor as the present invention, on Mar. 3, 1987. Therein disclosed is a magnetic cladding device having an exterior magnetic potential equal to a magnetic potential at a point between either end of an active magnet. The axial magnetic field of a cylindrical device is thereby enhanced.
While these prior art devices show in general the use of magnetic cladding for magnetic circuits, and therefore have served their purpose, they are not applicable to other specialized magnetic circuits having different requirements.